


Miraculous Serendipity

by jebbypal



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the odds, John is alive. Miracle, fate, or just serendipity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Serendipity

From time to time, John would wake in the middle of the night and be hit by improbability of his survival. As a man of science, such reflection made him very uncomfortable. After all, God had never answered his prayers when he asked that his mother be spared or that her suffering ended.

Yet here he was, alive, in only God knew what part of the universe and on a living ship. Improbable didn't begin to cover it. Serendipity couldn't explain it. All of which left John very awake and uncomfortable. Contemplating what destiny he'd been spared for was not conducive to a good night's sleep.

His shipmates weren't any comfort on these restless nights. Each of them knew their destiny beyond a shadow of doubt and John's own confusion was simply another example of the ineptitude of humans. Each had either been born into their destiny or heard it's call early. John didn't know if he'd ever felt a calling. Cars and women were fun. Flying was an absolute blast (don't ask him to choose between flying or sex). Science though, physics and astronomy in particular, he wasn't sure if it truly constituted a calling, a destiny. It had always been a puzzle to tease apart and, if possible, bend to his will. The possible fame of the Farscape project had simply been an added benefit.

So what was he to make of his own survival? Luck? A random miracle? Or God's divine hand forcing him into his destiny?

Invariably, these nights always ended the same – John's slumped head on the galley table with his notebook of wormhole calculations nearby. It might not be his destiny, but all he wanted right now was to go home. He'd had enough of puzzles to last a lifetime.  



End file.
